


±

by antimagnetismo



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 5 Times, Community: comment_fic, Fluffy Angst, M/M, like a kiwi but the other way around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimagnetismo/pseuds/antimagnetismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles doesn't know if there will ever be a good way to describe their friendship. Or, "5 times the hero wasn't sure if the villain was flirting or trying to destroy him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	±

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/723006.html?thread=95436094#t95436094) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

**ISRAEL.**

At some point during their acquaintance, Charles had become suspicious that Magnus was like him.

Perhaps because of his unusually strong mental shields, perhaps because of how little and how much they had shared in that time, but he isn't exactly surprised to find that he wasn't wrong. It is a thing of beauty, really - Magnus' ability to _manipulate magnetic fields_ , in his own words - but in between Gabrielle's current state and Baron Strucker's attempts to kill them, he has no time to dwell on it until they were flown out of the now crumbling cave, the ground strangely still under his feet.

Charles looks up at Magnus, always eager to question him, but he knows the time for discussions is over.

"You could join me," the man offers, something resembling a rueful smile finding its way to Magnus' features, "but I've a feeling that the next we'll see of each other will be on opposite sides."

Something about the placating sound of Magnus' voice makes him antsy and he knows exactly why. He can't be blamed for not wanting to admit that he doesn't like it, though, being uncertain, wanting it to be an invitation and all the while seeing it for what it must be - a threat.

But even when Magnus leaves him, the thought doesn't.

**CAPE CITADEL.**

There's a fleeting smile on Magnus' lips that says _it's been a while_ better than he possibly could.

But a moment later, there are missiles headed Angel's way and he wonders if maybe it had been in a X-Man's imagination.

(Though the reason why anyone but him would think of Magnus' smile is beyond him.)

**XAVIER'S INSTITUTE.**

The third time it happens, he has a hard time reminding himself that Magnus is now _Magneto_ and there is no room for fondness in their relationship.

It helps that Magnus broke and entered - the slightest of many crimes, really - and had surprised a drowsy Charles, who somehow managed to look alert while feeling as far from it as possible. "Charles," he says in greeting, but there's something resigned about the word that feels _wrong_.

"Magnus," he returns with a nod of his head, wheelchair guiding him closer to his bed. "What is the purpose of this?"

"An invasion, of course," Magnus answers almost absentmindedly. "I came to personally survey your base."

There are great many things wrong with these two statements, but Charles focuses on one: "You don't seem to be surveying anything."

An ugly half-smile is the only answer he gets for what feels like a very long time, before he hears Magnus' voice again. "We all have counterproductive days, though mine are kept to the very minimum."

What Charles hears is that something is amiss, but there have been no news on any recent failures by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants so he can only assume that this is personal. The reasonable thing to do would be telling him to leave immediately, which means of course Charles has to prod. "What happened, old friend?"

Magnus looks at him - really _looks_ for the first time since he arrived - and Charles waits patiently. It's entirely possible that he is taken aback by Charles' easy usage of the word _friend_ or the gentle sound of his voice, but his face betrays nothing of it and his mind is just as closed off to Charles as it had been all these years ago. "It was a long time ago," Magnus answers, firm as anything else, yet he can detect a hesitant undertone. "There is no use in dwelling on things I could do nothing about at the time, let alone now. The fact that today is an anniversary of such an occurence does not change that."

The look in his face tells Charles that be believes he said more than he should have, which has to mean something good for himself. He could, _should_ be contacting one of his students, mentally delivering a command that would have them searching for events on that date, but he doesn't. This feels personal, _intimate_ in a way nothing with Magnus should and he can't disrespect that. Later, he'll look it up for himself, but now he just wants to console a friend and god help him, that's exactly what Magnus is. "You know the importance of one's past, Magnus."

"I do." Magnus rubs his forearm and Charles recognizes the movement, knows what's underneath, and remains silent as he is watched. "But one can only wonder how different life would be, if only..." He trails off, frowning thoughtfully.

"Your family?" Charles asks once it's been long enough that he doubts Magnus is planning to continue his sentence, but a headshake comes as an answer.

"I had larger concerns when that happened," he says vaguely, the words far more meaningful than intended. "No, although that was a great loss, it was one I moved on from - forcefully, at first, but I did. It was...'horrid' wouldn't do it justice. No words would." He pauses, seemingly trying to find a way to describe his thoughts. "When my entire family was murdered, I thought I'd lost everything. I remained alive, but what was that if not a curse?" A humorless smile crosses his lips. "The last of my genetic line. Then I was sent to Auschwitz and learned to value not life for itself, but for the possibilities my future held. For a while, that future was my reality, but to lose that, too, and watch it all burn in front of my eyes? That, Charles, is to lose everything - to lose all the meaning you made for yourself. Though perhaps not everything, as I was left with guilt and loss. These do not make the healthiest combination, I'm sure you know."

Charles feels heavy as lead with the confession despite the fact that Magnus said nothing specific. His telepathy isn't needed for him to share the anguish Magnus so obviously feels, though he knows it is but a fraction of it. Yet, Magnus manages to hide that away, his gaze focusing on Charles again. "But we are _Homo superior_ and our life instinct is to be reckoned with. It took time, but..." And his lips quirk slightly, just enough to form the smallest of smiles. "I found a reason."

And he knows exactly what Magnus means - or at least that's what he thinks until the moment Magnus stands, making for the window. "Thank you for the conversation, Charles," he says politely, glancing back at him. "But I advise you to improve your security. Your next trespasser may not be so kind."

Then he leaves a confused Charles to his contradictory thoughts.

**AUSCHWITZ.**

It's the first of many times they meet there and they're alone.

For once, Charles was the one to seek out Magnus, surprised by how easy that task proved to be. It was enough to let him know that Magnus wanted to be found, but the moment he noticed where he was, he knew it wasn't a trap.

That leads him to where he is now, surrounded by the horrors and deaths of millions and the nightmares of even more. At first, he misses him, overwhelmed by everything this place represents, until Magnus places a hand on his shoulder.

They don't exchange any words that day. It is, at once, the closest they'd ever felt and the most frightened of him Charles has ever been.

**PARIS.**

_It's in his nature_ , they say.

_He is a criminal, a killer_ , they say.

But most of these people also say _because he's a mutant_ , so he sees no reason to take them seriously.

He had, so far, been the first person to oppose Magnus, halting whatever plans he may have with his X-Men, and it may be his greatest fault, but he believes that Magnus regrets his actions. Perhaps because he _wants_ to believe it, but among so many threats, he can't afford to rely on possibilities, not with the little time he has left.

He trusts Magnus. That's the truth, that despite whatever may come between the two of them, he will never forget that being a friend to him always came as easily as breathing, still _does_. He's trusted Magnus many times before, with his life, his dream, his opinions, his friendship and now with his X-Men.

_I shall try_ may be the most damaging sentence he has ever heard, because that's how what was his becomes _theirs_.


End file.
